Let's Try It Again
by SpolkaSpots
Summary: Reedited. Slade has finally taken over the Earth. Starfire and Beast Boy are supposedly struck down. Then on the day of the final battle Robin sees... Starfire? Traveling back in time Robin is determined to stop Starfire's betrayal and Beast Boy's death.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**Wish that I could cry**  
**Fall upon my knees**  
**Find a way to lie**  
**About a home I'll never see**

**It may sound absurd**  
**but don't be naive-**  
**Even Heroes have the right to bleed**  
**I may be disturbed**  
**but won't you concede?**  
**Even Heroes have the right to dream**

"It's Not Easy to Be Me."

_Introduction_

Many heroes joined forces to protect cities from evil villains. The most well known groups include the Justice League, Teen Titans, and Teen Titans East. Each group had many "regular" villains to defeat. One villain seemed more intelligent and capable than the others, Slade. In the year 2008 the super-villain Slade defeated the Justice League. He disposed of many independent super-heroes. As terror rose in the cities that Slade conquered an army was being prepared to fight the last battle. At the lead of this army were the Teen Titans. They managed to defeat Slade's many allies and it appeared they would be triumphant. Then in a tragic twist of fate Slade "killed" the Teen Titan Starfire. Losing hope the army lost ground and eventually had to retreat underground. Vowing to defeat Slade the young leader of the Teen Titans, Robin (aka Richard Grayson), began to train vigorously. Many more battles followed and with each defeat the Resistance lost more hope.

Robin changed his name to Nightwing and led a group of the most highly trained superheroes left. They called themselves The Star Warriors. As TSW clashed with Slade and his personal small army, Nightwing finally cracked. Beside Slade stood the member of the Teen Titans they thought had died, Starfire. She had betrayed them to save her home planet from Slade's greed.

_**January 8th, 2010 4:00pm**_

Staring up at the beautiful flame haired girl Richard closed his eyes and fought back his tears. He tried to remember the good times.

_Flashback_

_Laughing and smiling a dark haired boy sat in the red Ferris wheel with his best friend in the world. He turned to her and laughed at her joy filled face. He turned back to the fireworks that were bursting above them._

_Flashback_

_Robin bowed in his black tux and offered his hand to the most beautiful girl there. The red headed Tameranian blushed shyly and took his hand. He spun her around and couldn't help but smile at her happy emerald eyes. '_I'm the luckiest guy in the world_' he thought._

_Flashback_

_Robin offered his gloved hand to help Starfire up._

"_You'll always be our friend Star." Starfire flew up in the air gleefully and spun in a tight circle up. Her face blushed prettily as green bolts flew from her eyes._

_Flashback_

_Robin stood in an Alien hallway staring at the beautiful orange skinned Tameranian._

"_Marrying him will bring peace to my planet." , murmured the beautiful flame haired girl._

"_It's not good for you."_

_Flashback_

_Starfire was floating about the living room and looking under cushions._

"_Here Silkie... here, Silkie, Silkie. Your k'norfka wishes to locate you." Robin walked towards the emerald eyed girl._

"_Starfire?" He laughed silently as the girl jumped, startled._

"_Um…Where's the sofa?" He held up a piece of the couch cushion and pointed to the empty space where the couch should have been._

"_Uh... your Earthly ways are strange." Starfire edged towards the side door. "Please, what is this "so-fa" of which you speak?" She giggled and ran through the door before he could react._

_End Flashbacks_

He opened his eyes beneath his black and white mask and looked up at the tear filled emerald eyes. A tear spilled down her beautiful orange cheek.

"Please understand Friend Robin. I have no choice!" A small pebble hit his arm. He glanced at the side of the cliff he was sitting on. He closed his eyes and smiled. She was going to save him.

"I am so sorry Friend Robin. I never wanted it to come to this." Starfire's lip trembled and she raised her glowing hand about to unleash the star bolt on him. SLAM. Starfire was knocked form the cliff by a blonde girl. They both flew down the side of the cliff grappling with each other. Starfire managed to get her arm free and shot the other girl. The blonde flew up a few feet and Robin winced at the sickening crack. Starfire shot more green volleys at the blonde girl who appeared to be unconscious. Robin stumbled to his feet and threw two exploding disks at the flying alien.

"I understand Star. That doesn't mean I forgive you!" He threw himself of the cliff and jumped on top of the red head. He hit her over the head with his bird-a-rang. Tears spilled down his cheek as he launched his retracting rope. The point lodged in the side of the cliff and he swung forward managing to wrap his arm around the blonde girl. He swung them to the safety of the dusty cliff. He dropped to his knees and let his tears run free.

"Richard..." mumbled the girl beside him. He wiped his tears and slid the blonde hair behind her ears.

"What is it princess?" He asked. She mumbled again and slipped into unconsciousness. He stood and surveyed the desert battlefield. The sand was stained a dark brown and the ground was littered with dead bodies. His team was gone. Dead. TSW was no more. He gently lifted the blonde onto his shoulders and staggered down the bloody cliff and began making his way back the Resistance camp to make his report to the other Titans.

He stopped and looked back at the cliff.

"We need to go back. We need to warn them about what will happen."

_**January 8th, 2010 10:00pm**_

"WHAT!"

Richard shrugged carefully. _'That coulda gone a whole lot better.'_ He rubbed his already aching ears and waited for the Titans to continue their tirade.

"Are you crazy Richard? Huh? Do you know how many laws we'd be breaking! DO YOU?"

Richard winced as the once cheerful blonde screamed. The tall half metal African-American stood from the crisp leather couch and rested his hands on the blonde's shoulders. He began to massage gently then turned to speak to Richard.

"Come on Rich. This is crazy."

Richard stared frustratingly at his clenched hands.

"I know, but what if we pulled it off? What if we manage to train the Teen Titans enough to handle the Final Battle? What if we warn them about Tameran?"

He stood from his chair and carefully looked at each member of his team. So many things had changed. Almost all the faces of his past were gone. He looked deep into the cloaked purple orbs of their resident witch.

"Raven? You know we can do this! We can save her."

Raven turned her face towards Cyborg, the half metal man. He seemed to struggle for a moment before the blonde girl cut in.

"Richard! No way. It doesn't matter what you say I won't let you guys go back in time! Besides Slade is watching all the time slips. He'd know what you were up to in a second."

Richard turned towards the angered blonde. He walked over to her a lifted her small tan hands into his own.

"Seyella, we can do this! If you take us and Raven hides our presence Slade won't ever know!"

Angered Seyella turned her silver eyes and muttered. The 5th member of the Titans interrupted.

"He'll still know kid. There ain't no stoppin th' likes a' him."

Richard put on a grim smile and turned towards the purple eyed boy who stood leaning against the great stone fireplace.

"Why do you say that Avenger?"

Avneger shook the curly locks of black hair from his eyes and unslouched.

"He'll know if all a' us go. We got ta make a distraction."

A loud snore erupted through the silver chamber like a gunshot. Richard and Avenger jumped. Turning he discovered that Seyella had fallen asleep on the couch next to the **silently** sleeping Raven. _'They look so peaceful.' _ Richard whipped out a checked blanket and tucked it around the sleeping Titans.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

Richard turned towards the two remaining Titans. Avenger moved from his spot on the wall and came to stand next to Richard. The two men stared lovingly at the sleeping women on the couch.

"They'll give in eventually", murmured Avenger.

Cyborg stood on Richard's left. He slid a comforting arm around Richard.

"Ya man, we'll save her."

Richard waited until the door hissed shut behind the Titans before replying.

"No, we can't."

He softly caressed his true, and secret, love's cheek. He turned and walked through the doorway.

Lol, you know you love me. Introduction, please please please review!!! Please, don't make me beg!!! Tell me what you think, good, bad, if I should even continue?? I have the next chapter already written… I just need a good reason to post it!!

Love always,

xoxo

Spolka


	2. Glares, Mash Potatoes, and Pregnancies?

Hola! This is chapter One. I really hope you like it! I had to post this tonight so forgive the mistakes I'll go back over it when I come home Wednesday night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

_**January 9th, 2010 5:00am**_

A steady pounding awakened Seyella as she struggled to clear her groggy mind. She lifted her head heavily and flicked back a corner of the checked blanket covering her. She turned her head and looked at the girl sleeping next to her. '_Raven_' she thought. Seyella groaned quietly and slowly slid out from underneath the blanket.

"Damn that dickhead." She walked sleepily out of the room and waited until the door whooshed silently closed behind her. She stomped through the endless maze of hallways, pale blue carpets, and tan walls. Seyella jabbed in the combination to the training gym and stalked in.

A strong and tan young man sweated through his black beater and shorts. He stood about 6 foot and had muscles bigger than most. His ice blue eyes concentrated heavily as though fighting his hardest opponent. Richard Grayson pounded the punching bag again and again. Jabbing left and right fighting his imaginary foe. He grunted as he felt his knuckles pop with the force. Sighing he stopped his assault and began to unwrap the white boxers tape from his hands. He threw them nonchalantly into the trash and bent over reaching for his black gloves. Shoving them on he turned to get his breakfast and stopped in his tracks.

Richard burst out laughing at the sight in front of him. A very annoyed looking blonde stood by the door waiting for him to acknowledge her. Richard swaggered cockily towards her and fingered the blonde hair that was sticking up everywhere.

"Sleep well?" He couldn't help the cocky smirk that graced his full lips. This seemed to anger the blonde even more.

"Shut up. I tend to like sleeping in until at LEAST seven. I do NOT like waking up at 5 o'clock in the damn morning. Do you get me?" Her silver eyes blazed angrily as his lips twitched up into a bigger smirk.

"Definitely. How bout some breakfast?" It was Seyella's turn to smirk.

"That sounds fine. I like sausage, scrambled eggs, Cap'n Crunch, and a BIG glass of orange juice." Richard slid his muscled arm around the feisty blonde and walked her towards the door.

"That sounds really good. I'm glad you like it." Smiling he pushed her through the door and jabbed the button that would close and lock the door. Richard sighed and brushed off the imaginary spec of dust on his uniform. Loud banging echoed through the gym as Seyella pounded on the door. Richard whistled a merry tune and walked to the lockers on one wall of the gym.  
"RICHARD!!! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!!" Richard nonchalantly pulled a fresh black towel from his personal locker and wiped his face. Tossing the towel over his shoulder Richard made his way towards the other door out of the gym.

"RICHARD! GOD DAMN IT!" Richard clucked his tongue mockingly.

"You shouldn't swear Seyella!" More pounding could be heard from the other side of the door.

"FUCK YOU RICHARD!" More obscenities echoed from the door and Richard laughed loudly.  
"I know you want to sweet heart."

A tingling feeling spread from his finger tips up his arms and Richard smirked. '_About damn time_.' He thought.

_**Time Warp**_

Seyella stood in front of him huffing and puffing. Richard viewed her cockily, taking in her short stature, 5'2, blonde hair and silver eyes. He looked up and down at her sensual curves. He couldn't seem to get enough of her lately.

"That certainly took you long enough", Richard stated confidently.

"Well…" Seyella stuttered, "I-I…" Glaring at him she plucked at the jeans and wrinkled black polo she had been wearing.

"I forgot. It's your fault anyway!" Richard placed a hand over his heart and acted hurt.

"What me? No way! How could it be my fault?" Seyella slapped his arm. He raised his hands protectively.

"Fine, fine I'm sorry. Let's go get breakfast." He put his arm around her and led her to the other door. Walking through they talked about the weather and other trivial things. They wound through the halls and came to a huge cafeteria. Richard made cereal and snagged two muffins. He plopped the tray down in front of Seyella and slouched onto the bench.

Seyella chomped into the muffin he handed her like she hadn't eaten in days.

"So I wanted to talk about this going back to warn us plan you have", said Seyella in between stuffing her mouth full. Richard could feel his heart begin to pound. His mouth dried and his hands became clammy.

"What is there to ask about?" Seyella rolled her eyes at him. Placing her muffin down Seyella glared at him.

"Why Richard? What is this going to do? How do we even know they're going to listen to us?" Her voice began to slowly raise an octave. He sighed and placed his hand on hers. He stared her right in the eyes.

"This might save the world. We could stop this war." Yanking her hand out from his she hissed.

"This isn't about the world is it Richard? This is about Starfire!" He pounded his hand against the table.

"You didn't know Starfire before!"

"I'm glad too. I probably would have killed her." Seyella jumped up and stalked out the cafeteria door. Richard placed his head limply in his hands.

"What am I going to do?"

_**January 9th, 2010 10:00am**_

Richard paced the debriefing office. It was nothing like their old tower. Instead of a comfortable couch and huge screen there was a steel round table much like the one that had once resided in the Titans East Tower. Six stools stood around the silver table at even intervals.

He glanced at each of his team mates in turn. Directly on his left was a Cyborg, his long time friend. Cyborg was half metal, half man. The 20 year old African American weighed in at a little over 200 pounds. He had had a few upgrades in the past several years to accommodate for his still growing 6'5 stature. Cyborg was by far the tallest hero. Next to Cyborg was the beautiful sorceress of his past, Raven. Raven hadn't changed much he realized smugly. She had grown her hair down to past her hips, gotten (Stolen, he reminded himself) a new white uniform, and had grown maybe an inch to stand a little over 5'3. Both girls in the room were incredibly curvy and muscular.

"Richard a' thank dat we need ta get our act ta gether. Wuts we bout ta do?" Richard looked directly across the table at Avenger. The dark haired boy topped him in height by two inches.

"That what we're about to do. Let's take a vote. All in favor of traveling back into the past to warn ourselves raise your hand." Looking around the table he counted Cyborg, Raven, Avenger, Tomgun, and himself. Tomgun was sitting on the other side of Avenger. Like Avenger he was tan and muscular. Unlike Avenger he didn't have a thick accent from Texas. Tomgun's green eyes always seemed to sparkle with mischief. He was often found sweeping his blonde hair out of his model-like face.

Richard turned slowly to the last person, the person sitting directly on his right. The artistic, tan hands remained down.

"Well Seyella? It looks like you're outnumbered." He let his slow lazy smirk dominate his face. There was no way she was getting out of this one. Her face twitched with irritation. She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat.

"I guess. I guess I can do it. I-I'm just… worried. What if something goes wrong?" Richard could see the fear in Seyella's eyes.

"Nothing is going to go wrong." He gripped her wrists and looked her directly in the eyes for the second time today.

"I promise." Richard stated slowly.

Seyella smiled hesitantly and replied.

"If you say so."

The tall African American boy stood up and cheered.

"Lets get this party started ya'll!"

Tomgun and Cyborg leaped to their feet and stormed through the doors. Raven and Avenger followed at a slower pace discussing what they were going to need. From some unknown cue Seyella and Richard stayed behind. Richard spun on his stool to face her.

"What's on your mind Seyella? Honestly?" Seyella fidgeted again and looked at him sadly.

"I'm just worried." His infamous frown of concern spread across his features. He stood and moved to Seyella's stool. He knelt on the ground and took her hands.

"About what?" Seyella looked down at him. Tears began to well in her eyes and Richard nearly fainted of shock. Seyella never ever cried.

"What if… What if we do warn them? You know, what if we prepare them. Will things change?" Seyella looked down tearfully as she spoke. Richard slid his gloved fingers under her chin and lifted.

"Things always change, sometimes for better or worse."

Seyella sighed. "I know, but…"

Richard stood and pulled her up from her stool.

"How much worse could things get?" He asked cheerfully. Seyella muttered something under her breath that he couldn't quite catch.

"Come on Seyella, let's go get packed. Then we'll give the lil Titans a call." He towed a sputtering female through the door and dragged her down the hallway.

_**January 9th, 2010 1:00pm**_

Finally getting a moment to breathe Richard compared his suitcase to that of the other's. Raven's bag was embarrassingly light and he couldn't help but suspect that she had packed a change of clothes and a tooth brush. Falar had gone the extreme route with nearly everything in his room stuffed into one small suitcase.

Tomgun and Cyborg had the average male suitcases, light with the bare essentials. Seyella's bag was probably only slightly less heavy than Falar. She had stuffed absolutely everything she possibly could in there. He knew from experience. He'd been the one who'd had to try and close it. He hoisted his back pack that was packed just like Tomgun's and Cyborg's, nearly empty with the bare essentials. Cyborg began to stuff the car they were taking with bags. Raven and Seyella slid coolers of food into the crevices between seats and anchored other loose items. Finally they were ready to go.

Richard dusted his hands and smiled. "Okay. Now everyone back into the meeting room! Let's give the Teen Titans a call."

_**January 9th, 2010 1:20pm**_

"Is it fixed yet?" complained Tomgun for the umpteenth time.

Seyella ground her teeth and shot a death glare at him. "No!"

_**January 9th, 2010 1:30pm**_

"Is it fixed NOW?" muttered Tomgun.

Seyella turned around and flung a wrench at him. "NO!"

_**January 9th, 2010 1:45pm**_

"This is ridiculous! Are you done fixing that damn machine YET?!" screamed Tomgun from outside Seyella's wrench throwing distance.

"Yes!" Seyella popped out from underneath the huge silver machine with a broad smile and soot stains everywhere. "I did it!"

"Finally," sighed Richard, "Lets get on with this phone call shall we?"

Moving to the comfortable leather chair in front of the large computer screen, Richard plopped down and readied for the following conversation.

"Ok, you're ready. You just need to know that the repairs I did won't last long. You'll have maybe ten minutes." Seyella said smiling at him. "I'll dial the number now."

After pressing a few more buttons Seyella gave him a thumbs up. Richard nodded and turned to the screen. After a few "rings" a boy in a domino mask answered. Richard stared at the traffic light suit he use to wear. Shuddering he focused in on his task.

"Listen Robin, there isn't much time."

_**January 9th, 2010 2:00pm**_

"All right team lets go!" Everyone cheered and leaped into the fan dibbing certain seats and fighting for the best. When all but Seyella were in the car with doors closed, Seyella walked to the front of the car and placed her hands on the hood. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A silver glow bloomed from her eyes and the world began to shake.

_**Time Warp**_

The car hurtled to the ground with a thud. Tomgun bolted form the car and barely made it to the surrounding sea before hurling. The others climbed out of the car and began to unpack. They had arrived.

_**January 9th, 2007 10:45pm**_

Punch after punch landed on the already worn punching bag. Blow after blow and the attacker still didn't let up. With one final kick the red, yellow, and green clothed boy flung the punching bag from the ceiling.

He grabbed a white towel from the nearby bench and began to wipe down. As his breathing calmed he stood and slid the towel around his neck. He strolled slowly out of the room and to the elevator.

Whistling he stepped out of the elevator and into the kitchen. Rummaging in the refrigerator he pulled out all the ingredients to make an omelet. Cracked eggs shells and oil bottle caps flew about the kitchen in a storm as he prepared two omelets. He set down the two plates and poured a cup of coffee and some heated mustard. He sat down on the small metal stool and began to eat. A few seconds later a tall red headed girl stumbled sleepily into the kitchen and plopped down on the stool. Wordlessly the boy handed her the mustard. An unintelligible murmur was his only thanks. He took a sip and turned towards the beautiful emerald eyed girl.

"So how'd you sleep Starfire?" He inquired softly.

The girl looked up startled into the domino mask of the boy sitting next to her.

"Quite fine, thank you Friend Robin and may I inquire as to your nightly dreams?"

Robin chuckled at the girl

"My dreams were fine, thanks for asking Star."

A sudden whiz of the computer accepting a message interrupted them. Robin stood and strolled to the computer. He sat down and clicked on the icon that appeared. A large face very similar to his appeared on the big screen. The man resembled Robin so much. _His hair is longer and he isn't wearing a mask. _Thought Robin

"Robin, look there isn't a lot of time. I need you to get your team together."

Robin stared at the man in shock. He closed his slack jaw and stood up straighter.

"Who are you?"

The figure on the screen seemed irritated. "I'm you from the future."

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!" Robin cringed inwardly at his words. _'Thank God Raven isn't here, I'd never hear the end of this otherwise.'_

"Your real name is Richard Grayson. Your adoptive father is Bruce Wayne who is secretly Batman. Superman's real name is Clark Kent. You had a thing for Barbra Gordon aka Batgirl. Need any more proof?"

Robin blushed faintly and shook his head. He turned back to Star and found the rest of the Titans staring at the screen. He looked back at himself. The future Robin seemed cocky. Robin folded his arms.

"Go ahead then." Robin said nodding

"Thanks," Future Robin said sarcastically. "Call me Richard. Here's the deal. Slade took over the world and a lot of good people did bad things. I was talking to my team, the future Titans, and we've all decided the best thing would be for us to teach you. We'll help prepare you for the Final Battle. This time you'll win."

The Teen Titans were speechless. Then a tall, half man, half robot stepped forward.

"Are you kidding me? You seriously want us to believe that?"

The rest of the team seemed to murmur in agreement.

The man on the screen smiled coldly. "Yes I do. I'm having my team transported there. We should be there in an hour. We'll find you. I assume you're living in the tower correct?"

Stiff nods answered him.

"Good. I'll see you then."

Richard waved and signed off. The Teen Titans stood around speechless. Shaking her head the resident empath, Raven, looked at Robin and spoke.

"Did that really just happen?"

Robin nodded. The all green changeling jumped up and down on the couch.

"Dude! This is awesome! We get to meet the future us! I bet I'm ripped, with lots of muscles!"

"SHUT UP BEAST BOY!" shouted Robin, Raven, and Cyborg.

The changeling plopped on the couch hurt. Robin turned towards the other Titans. He looked each one in the eye.

"Well let's get ready to meet our friends then guys."

_**January 9th, 2007 1:45pm**_

A lot of time had passed and Robin was pacing the front hall. He walked back and forth counting things. Eight chairs, four on each side. There were eight windows, one behind each chair. Twenty-four square carpet designs. Thirty-two fee-

BOOM, BOOM. _'Definitely not what I expected'_ Robin raced to the door and nervously fiddled with his mask. He glanced behind him and saw Starfire stranding slightly behind him. She smiled encouragingly. Robin wrapped his fist around the door knob and pulled.

"Well about damn time somebody opened this damn door!"

Robin felt his mouth fall open. Standing in front of him was the most gorgeous women he had ever seen. She had a curvy figure, sunny blonde hair, grey eyes, and beautiful tanned skin. _'Oh my God. She's a goddess.'_ Robin was pushed aside by Starfire who leapt at the blonde for a hug. The mysterious girl sidestepped the redhead as though she had known Starfire would try to hug her. Starfire face planted into the concrete and Robin's eyes widened in sympathy. The blonde pushed past him into the hall. She plopped down in one of the chairs and sighed. Robin gulped and followed her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The blonde looked up annoyed.

"I'm Andreas Chronis Elizabeth Georgiana Isabella Kornwall Maria Octavia Quincie Seyella Uniacia Wilhelmina Yorkshire ."

She smirked at his stunned face.

"Call me Seyella. I'm with the Titans."

Robin nodded and looked at the slightly bruised Starfire who had limped into the hall. He shut the large metal door and turned back to the red plush chair that held the mysterious goddess.

"Where are the others? I assumed that… um… Richard would be here."

Seyella shrugged calmly. "They're around… Tomgun had to throw up. Falar and Raven were arguing about who was supposed to bring the tea. Cyborg is checking on his "past baby". Richard is… Hmm… I'm not sure WHERE Richard is actually."

Robin nodded. "Well, would you like to see your room and get settled?"

Seyella stood up and wiped the imaginary dust off her perfectly clean jeans and grey sweater.

"Lead the way Boy Blunder. I hope my room has at least a queen sized bed. I share a room."

"Yes, the bed is a queen, but we have more than enough rooms for ten people."

Seyella grabbed his shoulder to stop his progress.

"You don't understand. I share a BED, with somebody else. Come on! You know, a guy? Jeez you're slow. Are you sure you're Robin?"

The boy bristled and jabbed at the elevator button that would take them to the 8th floor. "Yes!" he muttered. He entered the elevator followed by Seyella. When the bell rang he stormed off and focused on his walking feet against the crème colored carpet and the plain silver walls. He stalked to the empty guest room at the far end of the hall. He stopped and turned to Seyella.  
"Here's your room." Then without stopping he strode back to the elevator and punched the arrow. Seconds later he climbed in and pressed the bottom floor button. The elevator whoosh calmed him slightly and when the elevator reached his destination he stepped off calm and ready to do business.

_**January 9th, 2007 2:30pm**_

All of the Titans had been shown to their rooms, but Robin was disturbed. He had retreated to his room to pace and think. Where were the future Starfire and Beast Boy? Away perhaps? But no, any Beast Boy would want to come back to the past. So where could they be? He wasn't sure but he was definitely going to find out.

_**January 9th, 2007 5:45pm**_

After Seyella and future Raven had taken over the "show of friendship" Starfire had begun to create in the kitchen, things began to move smoothly. Future Cyborg kicked quite a bit of ass during video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven watched her future self, Falar and Seyella cooking Christmas Pasta and the two Robins chatted with Starfire and Tomgun. If Seyella, Tomgun, and Falar had stopped giving Starfire dirty looks, it would have gone a lot better.

Then dinner was finished and everyone settled into the rarely used dining room the Teen Titans had dusted out earlier. The two Robins sat at each end with his own team next to him. The dividing line was clear by the chair in between Falar and Starfire, but on the other side of the table the past and future Ravens sat next to each other peacefully.

Dinner continued without any problems (well other than the mash potatoes that Falar "accidentally" dropped on Starfire's head…) and soon the two groups moved to the living room. Then the two Ravens cleaned the dishes quickly and joined everyone else.

Richard stood from between Seyella and Future Raven to address everyone. His hand were held behind his back with his legs spread for balance in a very commanding position.

"So," began Richard. "The first thing we need to clear up is names. I will be know as Richard. Robin will continue to be know as Robin. The Ravens and Cyborgs will be a problem though."

Future Cyborg lifted his hand lazily and spoke. "Ya'll can call me Vic. I don't mind."

Richard nodded and Vic and turned to past Cyborg. "Is that all right with you son?" Cyborg simply nodded.

"Very well. Now Raven? Do you have an idea?" questioned Richard. Raven flipped back her white hood and smiled at her younger self.

"I'll go by Rae. You can have Raven." Raven cracked a sliver of a smile at her future self. Richard clapped his hands loudly and smiled.

"Good, that's settled." Richard plopped down on the couch and looked at Robin questioningly. "Do you have anything you wish to discuss Robin?"

Robin glanced at all his teammates and nodded. "Yes actually. I was … well… We were wondering why Starfire and Beast Boy weren't here."

For a second everyone was silent. Then Richard slowly looked up at Robin and forced a smile.

"Starfire was… unable to attend. She's…" He trailed of unable to continue.

Seyella rolled her silver eyes and finished for him sarcastically. "She's pregnant. Just tell them what happe-

"I'm pregnant?! Oh, how glorious", screamed the delighted Tameranian. She flew into the air and giggled joyfully, then landed and hugged the air out of Robin. Then fast as lightening she flew to Richard and squeezed him.

"Tell me oh Future Richard, who is the father of my k'norfka?" Starfire asked hopefully. Sweat drops began to slide down Richard's face as he squirmed.

"You- You aren't really… I mean Seyella wasn't … right Seyella… I mean…" Richard trailed off looking for help from any one. Seyella sighed and looked at the bubbly red head.

"I was just kidding you knitwit." Seyella said reproachfully. Tears began to form in Starfire's eyes.

"You were?" Starfire's tears slid faster and faster down her cheeks. Seyella blushed and sweat dropped.

"Um… no?" Starfire's happy attitude returned and the Tameranian bounced away happily. Seyella glanced at the angry form of Richard.

"Oops?"

Well I hope you liked it! It's my first stab at a Teen Titan's fic. I really enjoy reading them so I hope you enjoy mine. Please, please, please review, even if you don't like it.

Love Always,

SpolkaSpots


	3. Story Time, Boo Hoos, and Plots

_**January 10, 2007 6:55 am**_

Seyella was beginning to regret her hastily stated sarcastic quip. Starfire had been jumping about demanding to know who the father was and then suddenly flitting off in embarrassment or excitement. It was giving Seyella a headache. Richard was definitely angry at her too which was never fun.

Seyella sighed and rolled off her guest bed and staggered to the attached bathroom to take a shower. When she finished she changed into her comfortable spandex like training suit. Her suit was black with delicate silver lining. Everyone on the team had one.

She stalked from the bedroom and rushed through the somewhat familiar hallways. In fact if the halls were blue and tan they would have matched the layout of their base almost perfectly. '_Except this door'_ thought Seyella. Her footsteps died away as she came to the mysterious extra door. One simple name appeared on the door: _Starfire_. She stood in front of the door for a moment as her brain whirled away to examine all the possibilities. The fact that this was the exact layout of her base except for this door might mean that someone had deliberately left out that door.

Shaking her head sadly Seyella continued down the hallway glancing at all the doors and smiling at the familiar names and she stared at blank doors that would later hold familiar names.

Only one other door held a name that was shocking enough to make her stop. _Beast Boy_ it stated. She ran her fingers across the dented words and sighed. TSW had been through so much together and many stories were told of their grand adventures, but one story in particular had always gotten her. It was the story of the great warrior Beast Boy. He was legendary and the three original Titans spoke his name with reverence. Although she had only heard the story spoken aloud once, she remembered every syllable of it and she doubted that she could ever forget it.

It was whispered in dark corners and behind closed doors that Starfire had been the one to kill Beast Boy, but no one dared make a remark about it in front of the original Titans. It was just a whisper, a rumor nothing more. Still Seyella did everything in her power to spread the rumor and she hoped it was true.

Seyella shook her head again and continued on down the hallway. She jabbed the elevator call button and stepped into the familiar box. Sugary sweet pop music filled the air around her and Seyella wondered if Robin allowed each member of his team to select the elevator music for a certain week like Richard did.

The elevator dinged and she strolled from the elevator stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

"Morning!" Seyella called out as she entered the main room. Everyone but Robin and Richard sat about in front of a huge window looking out across the bay. Some sat on a large curved grey couch and others sat on stools and chairs they had pulled over. Seyella cautiously walked over and raised her eyebrows at Rae.

"Richard told us to sit here until they came back." Rae quickly explained. Seyella nodded and sat on the armrest of the couch on the farthest side from the red-head. Finally Richard strolled lazily into the room and was greeted by angry mutters and demands for explanations. Robin slunk in behind him and plopped down between Starfire and Raven. Richard cleared his throat and stood in front of the couch and chairs.

"Look, obviously there's some confusion." Richard held out his hands. "Things need to be explained. Robin and I have been discussing and I think it would be best if I answered a few… misconceptions so to speak." Beast Boy jumped up from between Cyborg and Raven.

"You're damn right! Why isn't Starfire really here? Who are all of you?" Richard sighed softly

"Look I'll tell you. What first?" Questioned Richard. Beast Boy struck a cocky pose and opened his mouth to answer... but he was cut short by Robin's biting reply.

"Everything."

Richard nodded.

"Fine. Take a seat Beast Boy" Beast Boy's pose deflated and he slowly sat. "Very good. Now, where do I begin? Hmm."

Richard began to pace.

"Dude hurry it up!" Shouted Beast Boy. A few pillows were thrown in his general direction as well as a few "shut up!"s. Richard merely smiled and began his story.

"A few years from now Slade will reappear. I remember that day. The rain was pouring from huge thick grey clouds, but the thing I remember the most was the look on Rae's face when… He… he told us Starfire was dead. We were standing in the rain outside of the Pizza Parlor, Raven, Cyborg, and I, waiting for Starfire and Beast Boy……

_Flashback_

_**March 16, 2008 7:35 pm**_

"_Where are they?! They should have been back by now!" Robin demanded while pacing back and forth._

"_Relax Robin. They're coming." Raven murmured calmly from behind her hood while peering out through the sheets of rain._

"_Ya man. I bet BB just had to stop at a tofu shop or something." Cyborg was looking fairly rained on as he unhooked his arm and dumped water out. Robin glared out across the city square looking for any sign. Robin sighed and shoved his gloved hand through his spiked black hair. He spun around in frustration. As he turned he caught sight of something green._

"_BEAST BOY!" he screamed. Robin took off running with Cyborg and Raven right behind him. Robin skidded to a halt in front of Beast Boy. He grabbed the green boy's downturned face. Turning him over Robin felt the prick of fear in his heart._

"_Beast Boy can you hear me?! Beast Boy!" Blood was everywhere. Robin stared into a broken and bloody face that was barely recognizable. Robin heard a skidding as Raven and Cyborg slid to a halt. Robin heard a faint "oh my god" behind him. He began to shake Beasty Boy lightly at first and then more furiously._

"_BEAST BOY! Tell me what happened! Who did this? WHO?!" Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open briefly as he spoke._

"_Dude… I"_

"_Don't try to speak. We're going to get you to a hospital man. You'll be ok." Interupted Cyborg. Robin put his hands around Beasty Boy's face._

"_Just tell me where Starfire is." Robin's voice cracked in the middle of his sentence._

"_H-he k-killed her." Beasty Boy managed before his eyes closed and a faint hiss of pain escaped his slightly open mouth. Robin's eyes widened and his hands closed in a vice grip among the fabric of Beast Boy's uniform._

"_He killed her?" Robin mimicked._

_Turning slowly Robin met the gaze of Raven's horrified face. He saw his own feelings reflected in her face: guilt, horror, fear, and disbelief._

"_No." whispered Raven. "No!"_

_Cyborg scooped up Beast Boy and transferred him to the nearby T-car. Robin heard Cyborg rumbling voice speak, but it took a few moments for the words to sink in._

"_I'm taking him to the hospital. I'll meet you there ok?"_

_Richard nodded still staring at Raven's doubtful face as though he could find salvation in her violet eyes. He reached out to Raven hesitantly._

"_Oh Robin." Raven murmured softly. She then collapsed into his arm. Raven shook with unshed tears as she tried to control her emotions. Robin felt his mind wandering imagining ways to kill Slade once and for all. When Raven had gained control he pulled her up and dragged her to the R-cycle. He tossed her a helmet and they took off through the streets towards the hospital. Raven buried her face in Robin's uniform praying that Beast Boy and Starfire would be ok._

_They wound through streets and took sharp (and sometimes illegal) turns not caring if the light shone green or red._

_They arrived at the hospital and trudged through rain to the entrance. Robin snatched Raven's hand for comfort. She gave him an odd look, but didn't take back her hand. Together they entered the hospital._

_**March 16, 2008 10:45 pm**_

_Two stunned and broken looking superheroes reluctantly marched into the hospital room Raven had run into moments before._

_Although no tears spilt down her ivory cheeks, Robin could tell how distressed she really was. Raven knelt by the bed with her hands together, as though she might pray, with her head down._

"_No Beast Boy! You stupid little green booger! I swear I'll laugh at your jokes, or try tofu, or… or… play stank ball with you! Just please, please be ok. Don't leave me." Raven's voice broke and her long delicate fingers covered her face._

_Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks. Then they heard a sound both had feared; Beast Boy had flat lined._

"_No!" screamed Raven shaking him. "No!"_

_Doctors and nurses swarmed in pushing the three heroes out. Minutes later a doctor exited Beast Boy's room and walked over to the Titans hesitantly._

"_I'm sorry. We did all we could but…" the terrified doctor trailed off as three red eyes glowered at him. The doctor turned, ran, tripped over a chair, and knocked into another doctor. All the other staff became stiff with fear._

_The remaining Titans stood silent as a black energy shattered every window, glass, and light within a mile. Raven finally turned to Robin and Cyborg and spoke with a hard voice._

"_The city- no the WORLD will know what has happened. We'll make sure that all law enforcement, every super hero, and every mercenary knows who did this. We'll catch that… __**bastard**__."_

_Robin nodded and the trio embraced._

"_Let's go. We have a lot of work to do." Muttered Robin._

_End Flashback_

_**January 10, 2007 7:32 am**_

"And that's how it all started. Richard said running a gloved hand through his hair, "We called in Seyella, Falar, and Tomgun. They've been with us ever since."

The Future Titans nodded in silent agreement. Then Starfire spoke up tearfully.

"So… so I am killed?" Seyella glanced at Richard as if asking for permission. When he nodded Seyella answered Starfire.

"I was originally part of another group and about the time Beast Boy was killed a new… villain showed up…

_Flashback_

_**April 20, 2008 1:34 pm**_

_Seyella floated joyfully in front of her teammates, waiting for the order to fight. She clenched and unclenched her fists jittery with anticipation. It had started off as a normal day, just relaxing, when a signal alerted them to trouble. _

"_Lets go team!" had said their leader without a second thought. So off they went to the indicated building._

_Now the team stood there waiting for the villain to emerge. Seyella impatiently fidgeted again, praying for action._

_Then in a shower of green bolts the enemey exploded out of the building. Flying towards Seyella's teammate Tomgun the enemey launched a series of green bolts that slammed into Tomgun. He groaned and collapsed on the ground. _

"_Tomgun! No!" Seyella bit her lip and launched herself towards the villain._

_The red headed girl, Seyella noted, spun to meet a powerful kick from Seyella's other teammate. The girl ducked below the punch and jabbed a shining object into Seyella's teammate. Back flipping away the girl then jumped into the air and threw two more objects at Seyella's other teammates. The red head turned and fled, flying over buildings._

_Seyella watched helplessly as the objects slammed into her teammates knocking them over. Running towards them she was suddenly flung away by an explosion, then another, and another._

_Groaning Seyella rose slowly from the ground and immediately wished she hadn't. Her comrades lay in pieces everywhere. Seyella puked and heaved until her mind cleared a little._

_Slowly, painfully she pulled an unconscious but whole Tomgun from the wreckage. Tears spilled down her cheeks and sobs racked her body as she cradled Tomgun in her lap. Seyella looked at her teammates and told herself to never forget all the blood and death._

"_The next time we meet red head," vowed Seyella, "You're mine! I'll kill you for what you've done!"_

_End Flashback_

_**January 10, 2007 8:12 am**_

"Tomgun and I lost all of our teammates. It changed both of us." Seyella shrugged at their horrified faces. A few weeks later we met up with Falar. His groups had met the same mysterious villain.

"So we went to the Titans and told them our suspicions, but they didn't believe us. Then when TSW fought the Last Battle they saw the truth." Seyella paused to glare at Starfire. "You were there and you nearly killed Richard!"

Rae placed a comforting, and placating arm, around the blonde's shoulders.

Richard sighed and continued the story, "We… well, I discovered that you had betrayed us in order to save Tameran from Slade's wrath. Why you didn't come to us I'll never know."

Vic interrupted "You helped save lives though Star. You saved Tameran"

Starfire smiled at him through her horrified tears.

"So!" screamed Tomgun, "So what? She saved Tameran, but condemned all of Earth to death and tyranny! My comrades, Beast Boy? Were they worth Tameran?"

Then surprising to all Beast Boy stood with clenched fists.

"Shut up!" He screamed, "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Yet" whispered Starfire so softly that none could hear her.

"I mean", continued Beast Boy, "what would you have done? Huh?"

Tomgun merely glared and stormed out.

An awkward silenced filled the room. Seyella soon followed muttering something about training. Rae paused and offered a small smile to her past self before she drifted out, but all could see the unease in her large expressive eyes.

Richard stared into space for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I guess that's all for today."

"No. That's not all for today!" screamed Beast Boy. "I want to know! Tell me!"

Beasty Boy wildly gestured and pleaded for answers. He grabbed Richard's shoulders and shook him. Richard loosened Beast Boy's grip.

"I will tell you anything you want to know. Just ask." Richard announced with a soft small.

"How did …

"Why didn't…

"What are we…

"So I am not with child?"

"Starfire?"

"I am not with child. No, I am a killer." Starfire collapsed against the blue sofa and began sobbing. Vic rumbled over and gathered Starfire tenderly in his arms. He readjusted so that she sat upon his lap.

"Hush child." He patted her head until she stopped crying. During Starfire's breakdown everyone in the room had gathered in a cluster beside the sofa.

Richard placed his arms companionably around Raven and Beast Boy.

"Let's have a question session rain check, ok?" Everyone nodded but Robin who stared into Richard's mask with an intense curiosity. Richard beckoned and Robin followed Richard out of the common room and up the elevator to Robin's room.

_**January 10, 2007 8:30 am**_

Robin stood leaning against his door, waiting for Richard to say something.

_I refuse to break first; this guy is going to go first. Not me. _Robin thought

"Well I guess I'll go first." Richard murmured. "Just tell me what you want to know."

Robin opened his mouth and paused. He thought for few moments and then he closed his mouth with a quiet thump.

"How did Beast Boy die?" Robin finally asked softly. Richard gave him a quizzical look, but answered him.

"He bled to death."

Robin shot him an angry glare.

"How did Beast Boy die?"

"Specifically he had some 3rd degree burns, a few broken ribs, black eyes, broken facial structure, and 3 deep wounds. He lost so much blood that his body just couldn't keep working. So his heart stopped."

Robin nodded and asked again. "How did Beast Boy die?"

Richard stared at his fingertips as he sought a suitable answer to his question.

"I suppose" started Richard "You can know how he died." Richard plopped onto Robin's bed that was filled with piles of stuff.

"I finally caught up to Starfire during the Last Battle… She revealed that… that she had been the one who killed Beast Boy, orders of _Slade_." Both men flinched just at the sounds of their rival's name.

"This War needs to end Robin." Richard grimaced "We won't be able to continue fighting much longer. Fighting Starfire and learning the truth about Beast Boy has just recently had a huge impact upon TSW's morale."

"So…" Began Robin, "You want us to end the war with you?"

"No, no! Not with us. We will train you so that you know what to do to prevent the war from _ever happening_! Things will be so different! Beast Boy will still be alive, and… Starfire will… stay with me- I mean you."

Robin and Richard stood in companionable silence contemplating the future.

"Hey Richard…"

"Yes Robin?"

"Do you… still have feelings for Starfire?"

"………"

"That's why you want to bring her back right?"

"Things will be very different if she stays. I can't say what might happen."

"Well doesn't Seyella know?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"…"

"but?"

"You try and get a vision out of her!"

"oh.. I see."

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

hi. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Chapter Two for ya. And Chapter Three should be up by Friday!! Thank You for waiting!!!

Kisses Spolka


	4. Fights, Bets, and Break Downs

_**January 11, 2007 5:10 am  
**_

Richard clapped his hands in sadistic glee.

"Ok everyone! Let's get this show on the road!" Richard began with a huge grin on his face. "Now there are a few rules to this little 'sparing' match…"

"How did I end up with you?" muttered Robin darkly. Seyella only shrugged but her silver gaze was still trained on Robin's elder self.

"I don't understand why I have to fight _you_. This is ridiculous." complained Robin again. Seyella only shot him a look of disgust and turned back to Richard. Now Robin was getting mad.

"What do you have a crush on him or something?" he said cockily. _That_ got her attention.

"Shut up!" she said through clenched teeth. "You don't know anything you're just a dumb kid."

Now it was Robin's turn to clench his teeth. "You shut up! You're shorter than I am!"

Hurt flashed across her face.

"I-I'm sorry!" Robin tried to backpedal.

An angry mask covered her face. She growled at him and launched herself swinging her right arm. **BAM**. She struck his left jaw sending him reeling backwards onto his butt.

_She's faster than she looks_ thought Robin._ I'll have to be careful._

Robin pushed himself up onto his feet and held out his hands in a silent offering of peace.

"I really am sorry." He said with a soft smile meant to melt her heart. Seyella growled at him and answered with a cocky voice that infuriated him to no end.

"What's wrong Bird Brain? Don't you want to fight me? Or are you _scared!_" Robin clenched his fists in anger and flung himself through the air at her. His arm went back preparing to swing and he swung it forward hard.

_Yes!_ Thought Robin_ There's no way she'll dodge this!_

The next instant Robin was flying through empty air on course to go off the side of the roof.

_Shhiiitt!_ He thought his eyes widened.

Suddenly he found himself lying on his stomach on the roof relatively unsplattered. Seyella's laughter rang in his ears as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"You can't beat me, Bird Brain!" Seyella laughed again. "You can't even touch me! I'm undefeatable!"

Robin shakily pushed himself into a kneeling position and used the back of his glove to wipe away the little dribble of blood that was leaking from his mouth.

"Then why are you even here?" He muttered. "If you're so damn undefeatable, how come you lost?"

Seyella flinched and half turned from him.

"Shut up." She said halfheartedly. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Robin could feel his blood beginning to boil. Angry thoughts began to circulate in his brain.

"Then why don't you fucking explain it to me!" He yelled at her. Seyella crossed her arms and stood like a guilty child. She sullenly refused to answer. Robin growled in frustration.

"No one is undefeatable." She finally whispered. "Everyone has a weakness."

Robin's posture became cocky.

"Trust me," he threatened "I'll find out what it is and then I'll kick your ass!"

Seyella growled at him.

"You're so damn cocky." She shouted. Robin felt his anger become the red hot anger of battle.

"Like you're not?" He shouted back. The two glared at each other.

"All right everyone!" called Richard. "I think we should take a little water break!"

"Only little BOYS need water!" snarled Seyella.

"What about little midgets?" taunted Robin. Growling and snarling filled the air as the two flung themselves at each other engaging in a ferocious battle.

The others gathered nearby to watch the fight.

"Five bucks says Robin wipes the floor with her!" shouted Beast Boy. Victor's chest rumbled with laughter even Rae giggled a little.

"What ever you say grass stain." Victor said laughingly. Beast Boy blushed faintly and tried to pretend to act cocky and cool.

"W-what? Scared?" Beast Boy's attempt at acting cocky failed miserably. Rae filled the air with a soft velvety laughter.

"Of what?" roared Victor "You!? Seyella could totally destroy Robin with one hand behind her back."

"Oh yeah? Well prove you're not scared and take the bet!"

"Fine! Five bucks on Seyella then!"

"Well actually could we make it more like… $67.96? There's a new video game I really…"

The Teen Titans, Victor, Rae, and Richard all laughed filling the air with great merriment. Victor laughed until tears sprang from his one good eye though he managed to wipe it away through laughs.

"Man! BB I missed you!" chortled Victor. Suddenly the others stopped laughing as they remembered why they were on the roof training at so ungodly an hour. Victor flinched at the sudden silence.

"Sorry." He whispered. Richard shook his head and offered his friend a comforting smile. Raven placed a comforting hand on Victor's forearm. The three of them stood for a moment completely in harmony.

_They look so united… like they are one soul in the body of three. _Starfire thought to herself. _I wish I was part of that…_

Starfire felt the horrible depression she had fallen into threaten to devour her again. She sniffled to gain control of herself and when it became apparent to her that she could no longer hold in the tears she quietly slipped away.

_**January 11, 2007 5:17 am**_

Starfire walked quietly through the comforting halls that had been her home for the last three years of her life. Starfire paused and glanced behind her checking to see if anyone had noticed she had snuck away. She wasn't sure what would be worse if someone had seen and followed her to witness her shameful tears, or if no one noticed or even cared enough to follow.

With a sigh Starfire turned around and gasped. Standing in front of her was Rae looking serene and peaceful in her crisp white robe.

"Starfire?" murmured Rae with a quiet smile. "I noticed you sneak away. Is anything wrong?"

Starfire hiccupped in an attempt to swallow her tears. Starfire forced a smile.

"No, no Friend Raven of the future. Nothing is wrong."

Rae frowned and stared mightily into Starfire's eyes as if the answer lay within their emerald depths.

"I can see that something is bothering you. What is it?" Rae continued her soul searching in Starfire's eyes and Starfire began to feel very heavy and weak. She wanted to tell someone. She had to tell some one before it threatened to completely overwhelm her.

"I-I… do not… I do not want…I cannot hurt him…. How could I? I-I love him…"

"Oh Starfire." Whispered Rae as tears filled her huge violet eyes. "I know…I know. You have done nothing wrong! The future is a flimsy thing. It might not happen."

Rae reached out and pulled Starfire into her pale grey arms. Starfire fell into Rae's embrace without a fight and began to sob.

"Friend Raven!" cried Starfire. "I hate me! I betrayed Friend Robin."

Starfire sobbing grew louder. Rae's eyes closed as small rivers of tears echoed the pain Rae had in her heart.

"Oh Starfire. My lovely little Starfire." Rae smoothed back Starfire's unruly red hair.

_You are too… innocent for this world. You are too kind and you hurt when others hurt. You are an angel meant to play and flounce in Heaven._

"You…. You weren't meant for this life." Whispered Raven.

The two held each other and cried, comrades in their misery. Raven cried for the wound she knew was opening on Starfire's soul and Starfire cried for the friends she would betray.

_**January 11, 2007 8:31 am**_

Raven stood shivering on the roof desperately hoping that the horrible nightmares she had been having weren't visions… of the future.

She had seen horrible and bloody things that she doubted even Slade could commit or even imagine. They were so horrible they had awoken her every hour or so and she would sit on her bed shivering and shaking with horror.

Then once the shaking stopped enough she would crawl out of her bed to her bathroom and be quietly but thoroughly sick.

Now even the thought of sleep or her bed brought a horrible wave of uncontrollable fear. She had to tell someone of her vision or she was going to come unhinged. With one last shudder she turned around determined to find someone to talk to.

She gasped and placed a small hand to her chest.

"Oh, Richard. You- You startled me."

Richard only stared at her. Raven began to shift.

"Look Rich-

"I'm here to talk to you." Richard interrupted. Raven paused in mild shock. How had he known that she needed someone to talk to? How had he known that he was the one she had been determined to track down a mere minute ago?

"How did you kno-

"Does it really matter?" he interrupted again. They both stood looking at each other, sizing each other up.

"I had a dream…" Raven began. When Richard nodded she continued. "A few actually. They were just so horrible… and so bloody…"

Raven shivered just thinking about the horrible nightmares that had invaded her usually peaceful sleep.

"Yes." Murmured Richard softly. "I know. You are wondering whether it's a vision of the future or just your own overactive imagination."

Raven nodded dumbly. How did he know all of this?

"Raven, well future Raven I mean, put those memories into your dreams so you would know..."

Raven cut him off with a snarl.

"You invaded my dreams?" she practically screeched. Richard tilted his head slightly to the left and smiled his million dollar smile.

"Technically YOU invaded your dreams." He pointed out. Raven gritted her teeth and prepared to shove her way past him. Richard grabbed her wrists and held her.

"You at least need to realize that this ISN'T a game. Those dreams you had will come to pass if the Teen Titans don't get serious." Raven paused then she looked down at her feet. She managed to pull her wrists free from Richard's stifling hold and shuddered.

"Then those dreams… You actually saw that? And you lived through it?" Richard merely nodded to her questions. His body turned to angle slightly away from her to allow him to gaze farther out across the ocean.

"It was so hard. I hope you never have to live through that. Any of you."

Raven nodded and turned so she was facing the same direction as him.

"Can I ask you something?" questioned Raven softly. Richard merely nodded in response.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you messing with time? What if we're SUPPOSED to go through all that so we can grow stronger, you know the bigger picture. What if it's fate or someth-

"Please Raven. You of all people… Jesus…" Richard trailed off cussing and muttering under his breath. A few moments later Richard took a deep breath.

"Sorry but you sound just like Seyella…" Richard made a face.

"'It's wrong to mess with time'" he mimicked perfectly.

Raven fidgeted a little, she could kill Seyella for being so mean to poor Starfire. Then Raven sighed and spoke softly.

"I'm just wondering if this is for the right reasons. Do you want to save the world? Or is this just about you… and Starfire?"

Richard sighed and shifted restlessly.

"That's the second time some one has hinted I was doing this for my feelings for Starfire." Richard shifted again and shrugged. He continued with a soft almost wistful voice. "I think I'm doing this for the right reasons… but what's right to me could be wrong to someone else."

Raven nodded thoughtfully. They stood in companionable silence staring out across the shimmering sky. Suddenly a falling star streaked across the sky.

"Make a wish…" whispered Raven. Richard closed his eyes and his lips moved in some silent but fervent wish. Raven watched his lips move and turned her eyes towards the sky.

_I wish… I wish that he would notice me… Even just a little bit. I wish for him… and his… Love._

The wishing pair didn't notice as a small figure flittered out of view with Raven's wish mirrored in her mind.

:D :D :D :D :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D :D :D :D :D

Well… Friday… Tuesday… who cares? Right? Sorry… lol.

Let's say… By the end of next week I'll have the next chap-a-ter up Okay??

Love always,

Spolka Spots


End file.
